The Black Cat Theif
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Can Train ever love again? Is there a new number 13 knownas the Black Cat. And who is stealing the identifaction of the dead bodies. Will Eve ever have a best friend? Find out in THe Black Cat Theif
1. Chapter 1

(To understand parts of the story read "Princess Emu is the new Catwoman.")

A year has went by after the battle of saving Eve. Sven and Eve live in a little house down the street of Azuba High School. Rinselt sometimes comes over to check on them. After 2 months of school Eve stands up with her class mate with her short honey blonde hair. They say their pledge to Japan and sit down. The door opens with the teacher coming in. A new student comes in and stands in front of the classroom with the school uniform. Eve remembered when she first started school. But she wasn't wearing her uniform of a white short selves shirt, black tie, fingerless black gloves that fold white near the shoulder, and black straight skirt with white underneath that comes to the knees. The new girl stand there as the teacher wrote her name on the board. The new girl gazed at everyone with her dark blue cat eyes. "Everyone please say hello to Tsukiyomi Caity." "Hello Caity." Everyone said as they bowed before her. She said "Hello" with a cute smile. She bowed making her purple lavender hair fall. She smiled again. All the boys blushed. "Now Caity please sit in front of Eve." Eve sat up in the back. Caity went back there and sat in front of her. The teacher left to get the copies for the school work for the day. Caity turned around. "Hi Eve. I'm Caity." Eve replied "Hi Caity." "Hey Eve, do you want some cotton candy?" Eve looked at her confused. "What's cotton candy?" Caity looked at her weirdly. "Well is colored sugar made into a puff ball that melts in your mouth." Eve nodded. Caity went into her purse and got some out and gave to Eve. She also got out her Gothic Lolita magazine the new issue. Eve tried the cotton candy and loved it and saw the magazine and looked over her shoulder. Caity felt her over her shoulder. "You like this magazine to?" Eve nodded with a smile eating her cotton candy. Caity turned to face her side and share the magazine with Eve. This was the beginning of a new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years went by as they grow up as good friends having slumber parties of only them 2. But some nights when they planned something, Caity sometimes has other things to do. Eve always wondered what was it that she had to do but that was the only secret of Caity that she would not tell Eve. One night there was a knock on the door Sven answers it has he rubs his dark golden eyes. "Train?" "Yo" Train says coming in. "I came to see how you and Eve are. Long time no see?" Sven looks at him and asks "Where have you been for the past 4 years.?" Train answered "I went all over and saw most of the world." "Hello Train." Eve said. "Hey Eve hows school?" Eve nodded with a smile on her face. Train took the hint that it was good.

Meanwhile, Caity runs from the murder's bullets dodging them. Caity turns around with her short hair and pulls out a gun that looks like the Hades Gun and shots the murder. When he was down on the floor Caity goes near him and shoots again. She takes out her phone and calls "Sephiria the murder is dead." "Good work number 13. Just take a break for now black cat, and don't forget to take his identification." "Yes understood." Caity hangs up and grabs the identification and walks away. She comes out of the ally with the moon shining brightly showing the roman numbers craved onto her right chest …XIII… 13.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone falls asleep Train sits on the roof drinking milk. Suddenly

As the waves row low

And waves row high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue endless sky

Waves that we measure

The days that we treasure

Waves hello

And waves goodbye.

Train looks over and sees a young lady with lavender hair, cat ears and tail, a dark purple halter top that covers the stomach, dark purple skirt with 2 hot pink diamonds on the side, a dark purple selves that starts with a hot pink line at the elbow that opens in a kimono selves, and dark purple boots that come up to the thigh. She looks over at him with her blue cat eyes. Train stands up to go near her. "Honey dinner." The girl jumps off the roof jumping to roof to roof. Train stares in disbelief. 'Who was that?' He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eve looks for Caity at school. Caity comes in looking tired and blushing. "Caity whats wrong?" Eve asks. "Eve I just saw the cutest guy ever last night." "Last night?" Eve said confused. "Yeah~nya" said Caity's pink cat chara Diana said. "Me and my mom went to the movies." "Oh your mom, how is Mrs. Amu doing?" "My mom is doing fine." "Now back to the boy." Caity said looking straight at her. "He had yellow eyes like a cat. He was handsome." 'Yellow eyes like a cat' Eve thought about what she said. 'Train?' 'How could she saw Train… Train was on the roof.' "Yeah when we came back I saw him on a roof of your house." Caity said finally. "Who is he?" Eve relaxed. "Hes just an old friend of Sven and me." "Oh ok" Caity looked at her, "Whats his name?" Eve looked at her and sighed saying "His name is Train Heartnet." "Train Heartnet." Caity said repeating what Eve said. "I have to met him." Eve looked at her. "OK me and old friends are having a party tomorrow you can met him there." "Really?" Caity said with a happy smile on her face. "Yes" Eve said. Caity jumps up and down happy as a cat getting milk and fish. The rest of the day Caity smiled all day. At the end of the day. "Well see you tomorrow Eve." "Bye Caity." They both went to their home.

The next day after school, "Hey mom can you help me pick out a dress for Eve's party?" Amu looked at her daughter. "What type of party is this? And who is going to be there?" She said with a 'I know a boys there' look. "Ok, theres a boy there and I want know him. I've only seen him but I want to know everything about him." "What is this talking about a boy?" Said her father. "Oh Ikuto do remember when you fell in love with me and you were 17?" Ikuto looked down slightly blushing, "Oh yes, I remember. I was so in love with your mother. Ok Caity you can go but be back home before 12." "Can that be 1 not 12." Caity used her baby eyes, so did Diana. Ikuto looked at her. "How about 12:30?" Caity nodded her head and hugged her father. "Ok Ikuto now go so we can pick an outfit for her party date."Ikuto walked out. Amu and her daughter Caity looked through her wardrobe.


	5. Chapter 5

At the party Eve was wearing a Victorian black dress that came to her knees and elbows with laces. Sven looked at her like she was his daughter. Train was thinking about the girl from the roof. Rinselt came to the door. "Hey yall I'm ready to party!" After 5 minutes of the party started Caity went through the door. "Eve? I'm here!" Eve came to her and said "Come on and you look great girl" Caity smiled. They went in the party room. They saw Eve come in and saw Caity behind her. "Everyone this is my best friend Caity." Caity stepped into the light and smiled. Train looked at her wearing a dress with purple selves, with black fwirls on the chest line, purple down the side, black in the middle, purple lace on top of the black, purple side on the skirt with black underneath it that comes to her knees, with her hair in small curles, light makeup, and 1in black high heels. Train was amazed. Diana came out saying "Hi~nya." They looked at her like 'what is that'. "This is my chara Diana. Shes suppose to be the person I want to be when I grow up." "Oh" they all said. They went back to the party. Train came up to her. "Hi, I'm Train." Caity nodded. "Hello Train." They shook hands and looked at each other talking.

All the time at the party Train and Caity talked. When the party ended, "Well everyone say good bye to Caity, her dad is here to pick her up." Eve said. Ikuto walked through the door while Train was saying good bye to Caity. "Why hello," Ikuto started. "And who is this young man?" "Dad this is Train, Train Heartnet." "Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi, it is ever nice to met you." Train said while shaking Ikutos hand. "Well, me and my daughter must go." "Bye Train." Caity said leaving. Ikuto knew that look in her eyes. She liked this boy very much.


	6. Chapter 6

For the past month Train would come to school to pick up Eve and talk to Caity. Then one night, Train is on the roof. "BANG!" went a gun, Train went after the sound.

Caity is dodging bullet after bullet as she jumps from wall to wall, as she got to the end of the ally, she ducked making the shooter jump over her. Caity got her gun out and shot the villain. She looked to her sides, then to her right, and there was Train, looking right at her. His eyes huge from shock. "What have you done? And who are you?" He asked. Caity was so scared to answer that she left in tears jumping to rooftops. 'Oh no he saw me he'll never speak to me again.' She got home and cried the whole night.

When school came by. "Caity what happened?" Eve asked. "Its nothing I'll get over it soon." Caity replied with Diana on her shoulder. After school Train was at the gate. "Hey Caity" He said. 'He probably thought that the other person from last night wasn't me….' "Oh thank goodness." "Caity?~nya" Diana went. "Caity and Train talked for an hour while Eve finished her homework. As Train and Eve walked home. "Eve I don't want you or Caity to walk at night." "Why?" Eve asked. "Because there is a new number 13 in town and I'm going to stop her." Later that night. "Black Cat you must proceed the mission." Caity said. "If I do this will it be my last one and I never have to deal with the Chronos Numbers again?" Sephiria paused. "Yes." Caity hanged up and transformed with Diana.

Train waited in the ally of where she first saw her. 'I thought she would probably be like Saya, but- I was wrong.' Suddenly "BANG!" He raced after the sound. He saw her kneeling over the dead body. Took his Hades Gun and pointed to the back of her head. She suddenly glowed. There was the new love of his life. Caity. Caity turned around and saw Train. "Train…" Train looked at her. "Train I can explain." Train was shocked that it was Caity. Caity ran. Train standed there and shed a tear. Caity got home when her phone ranged. "Black Cat have you finished the mission?" Caity cryed. "Black Cat what is wrong?" Caity finally answered. "I Quit!" Caity hanged up. Caity went to bed and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

The last 2 weeks Caity didn't go to school. Eve was worried and wished she knew why. Train knew why.

On Saturday was a festival. Eve receieved a letter.

Dear Eve,

This is Caity today is my last day until I go to Egypt and I just wanted to say you are the best friend in the world and I will never forget you. Good Bye.

Ps. Dear Train,

I'm sorry that you had to figure out this way. The night that you found out it was me I was on my last time out. I quitted because I met you. And I was going to tell you about it the next day. But you found out the other way around. I'm so sorry.

Pss. I love you Train.

Sincerely,

Tsukiyomi Caity


	8. Chapter 8

Train knew he made a mistake and ran to see her she wasn't at home and wasn't in the ally where she had seen her before. He didn't know where to go. Later that night he saw the fireworks on the roof. As the song played.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards,

One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

(There he saw Caity on the roof of where she first saw her)

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

(Katy Perry)

"Caity!" Caity looked over at him with a sad look on her face. Train jumped over to her and grabed her before she could jump off. "Caity I love you." Caity was shocked with tears. "Oh, Train." Train kissed her sweetly on the lips like there was no tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

One Year Later

The day was the day that her name would be Caity Heartnet. Her father standed by her side and walked her down the aisle. Train wearing a gray kimono watched his lovely new wife wearing her short hair down with her dark purple kimono with hot pink cherry blossoms walking towards him. Her father kissed her cheek and gave her to Train. "Miss Caity to you take Train as your husband in sickness and in health?" "I do." "And do you Train take Caity to be your wife in sickness and in health?" Train paused. "I do." "The rings please." Train and Caity put on their rings. "You may now kiss the bride." Train kissed her with the love in his heart like their first kiss. Caity and Train went on their honeymoon while she threw the flowers and saw that Eve caught them. "What does this mean?" she asked. Sven answered. "It means you will possibly get married next." Eve looked at him and looked at Caity. She saw them 2 happy. "I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon

Caity was under the bed naked waiting for Train to return from getting the last bag. Train lifted the covers and saw her naked with beauty. He kissed her lips and slightly opened them. Their tongues dance with lust and passion. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned. As they went on he sucked her nipples making her crazy. Caity reached again to find his belt and her undoing it. He knew what was next and stuffed her finger in her wet pussy. She moaned loudly. Caity was tight and so he moved his finger and soon added another. While he was doing that Caity got his pants and boxers off only seeing his bare cock. She touched softly and grabbed it hard and went up and down. Train was so turned on and he knew so was she. They were soon at their limit and decided to put it in. He went slowly in and out until. "ahhhhh!" He was fully in. Train kissed Caity's tears away. He didn't move until, "Move." He moved slowly until she was satisfied. "Ahhhh, oohhhhhh,yeah" She went making Train go faster. "More Train, more." He went over board making her scream . "TRAIN!" Suddenly, "CAITY!, TRAIN!" They both came.


	11. Chapter 11

Months later

Caity sat next to a cradle rocking it back and forth. Humming to the song her mother sang for her. Train came in and sat next to her looking at the child. He got out the blanket and put it onto the child. In the cradle was a baby girl with dark purple hair and yellow cat eyes. On the blanket said 'Coryan Heartnet.'

The End~Nya

Egypt Series.

1.) The Love of Bastest and Bes (Sahara and Adreth)

2.) Princess Emu is the new Catwoman (Amu and Ikuto)

3.) The Black Cat Thief (Caity and Train)

4.) The Nine Lives of Luna Bay (Luna and Alek)

5.) The Cat Returns: New Love ( Kathleen and Baron)


End file.
